J3481
by iliveonbooks
Summary: The stars did not just disappear and then reappear for the muggles, but also for wizards. "The power he knows not" isn't mother's love. No, it is simply a contractor. (Oneshot and before hogwarts)


He was found after he killed the Dursleys. It was difficult, killing them. Vernon was a large man, and while fat, had weight that he could throw around. Petunia also was much larger than him, but was built thin, like a stick or a giraffe. He guessed that the wind could blow her away. Dudley was the smallest threat, but just how much of a threat depended on just how he would react to his parents getting hurt or killed by the "freak." So it became a question on how to successfully kill them without them being able to retaliate and without getting injured himself.

Some might ask, why kill the family? You could easily just run away. That was true, but he could eventually be found and be forced back. That could not be allowed. Although that was a minor reason, truly, probably the biggest reason was simply, why not? They were a threat to his survival so he would kill them before they killed him.

The answer of how to kill the Dursleys came to him when he started to cook the entirety of the Dursley's breakfast. The skillet was heavy, enough that Petunia had trouble lifting it and he could barely move it. However, that weight could easily become weaponized if he combined the weight with the impact it would gain from jumping off his stool, where he worked, and the momentum that it would gain from swinging it.

This created another question. He needed to be able to lift the skillet. How would he gain the muscle mass to lift the skillet? At the moment he didn't have enough food to get that muscle mass. Where or how would he get the food?

The answer came from his ability. He could put his body (and only his body) in a pocket dimension, leaving his soul on earth. In many ways, he could be considered a poltergeist as he could touch and move things, could walk through walls, fly, move at speeds not available to man (because his body was not made of mass and instead energy, he could technically move almost at the speed of light) and choose whether to be seen or unseen. He found this out after reading some books during the day. Like an instinct, he put his body in the pocket dimension and went to the library to read some more books so that he could use his power longer. Interestingly enough, when he went back into his body, he felt fully rested, and from then on, during the nights or the times he was grounded, he would put his body in the pocket dimension and explore both libraries and the world.

Through his nightly escapades, he learned. Science, math, history, and philosophy. Anything that he found interesting. It was the different scientific theories across the world and the numbers to prove those theories that he found most interesting. Medicine was also interesting, seeing all the ways one could kill, although he also found historical warfare and philosophy interesting for the sole reason to understanding human emotions and be able to blend in with the human population better. Sadly, it seemed, that between the time of when he first found his gift and now, he lost his humanity. All he had now were different facets of interesting/amusing (with things catching his attention) annoying (things not going the way he wants and/or wanting to get rid of it) and pleased (where things go the way he wants). Although he did have one thing he liked, or at least the closest human definition of like, and that was simply using his powers.

Due to all of his nightly free time, he knew where Vernon kept the keys, in the master room, right side of the bed, second shelf. Each night, before he went exploring, he would grab the keys, go to the kitchen, take some food, and put it in his cupboard where he would eat it and then take the keys back to their home. With that food, it slowly helped him gain the weight needed to lift the skillet.

He also started to do exercises with the discarded books in his "room" when he was locked in during the day and in the living room with other things during the night when he could use his ability without getting caught. Soon he could lift the skillet with greater and greater ease, giving the Dursley's a shorter and shorter expiration date.

The day was normal. He was woken up at eight, a later time than usual as it was a Sunday. He got up, went to the kitchen, and started breakfast. Slowly, the Dursleys wandered in half asleep, sitting at the table. The last thing to do was the bacon. He had been doing it last for weeks now, so that the Dursleys would not expect something was amiss when it happened.

Petunia was sitting to my left on the table, Dudley was sitting in the middle, away from the stove, and Vernon to my right. Harry swung the skillet with the bacon and boiling hot grease still on it, bottom first, to his left towards Vernon, hitting his head on the bottom of the skillet. Harry then jumped from the chair he had to cook on and used gravity to again hit Vernon on the head with enough pressure to knock him out.

When swinging the skillet, the grease that was once on the skillet rocketed onto Petunia's face. In the panic to get away from the pain that the grease had caused, she pushed back on her chair forcing it to, with great force, fall back, hitting her head on the floor and knocking herself out. Lastly, there was Dudley. He viewed all of this with eyes wide. When Harry started to walk towards him, he pushed back on the chair falling onto the floor and continued pushing himself back. Harry just walked to him, and before Dudley could retaliate, Harry hit him with the skillet, again, again and again, until what was once a head became a piece of art of pinks, grays, whites, and reds intermixing on floors and walls creating a beautiful and gory mural.

This was the also the fate of the two elder Dursleys. Soon the floor and lower wall were had a human touch with spots of blood could be seen peppering the upper parts of the walls and ceiling. He supposed that it could be considered funny that on a widely considered holy day, on a normal street, in a normal house, with a normal family, the smell of breakfast in the air, were three dead bodies with their brains bashed in and covering the walls, all caused by a little boy. He doubted, though, that the humans would agree with him.

With that, he dropped the skillet and started walking. He did not know where he was going to go, but an answer soon showed itself as he walked out the door, with his blood, brain, and bone splattered clothing, into a black cat that was looking at him on doorstep of the house.

"Where are you going to go?" It was the cat who spoke. I just looked at it a bit, with my head tilted, in a mimicry of curiosity before deciding to answer.

"I don't know." The cat smiled at this.

"I can bring you to a place. There are others like you." That was interesting, although I was already interested in the cat and would have followed anyway. "This is also a job opportunity. Food and lodging will available for you if you join me." That would be useful to my survival, necessary, in fact.

"Okay."

With that, Harry followed in a mockery of the human smile.

 _So this is iliveonbooks. Yes I know I haven't updated on anything for a while. I got distracted by a something shiny. Yeah, no. Sorry about that. I all seriousness, I have been busy (college and a night shift job during the summer) and I haven't been super inspired to write. I am going to try to get back into it, maybe._

 _Anyway thanks for reading and please review! Read and write on!_


End file.
